Demam
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Ketika Nozaki demam dan berharap sang kekasih berada disisinya. Warning: Shounen-ai, dan OOC (terutama Nozaki).


Hai salam kenal , ini pertama kalinya aku membuat fic di fandom ini ' ')/

Semoga terhibur dan selamat menikmati ' ')/

Tambahan: cerita ini berdasarkan episode dimana Nozaki demam, dan Sakura, Wakamatsu, dan Hori-_senpa_i membantu Nozaki.

.

.

Rasanya menyebalkan sekali, demam datang pada waktu yang tidak tepat. Besok aku seharusnya sudah menyelesikan semua lembar komikku—tetapi keadaanku sekarang malah terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Mau tidak mau aku harus memanggil bantuan—ah, kalau aku meminta tolong pada-**nya**, pasti akan datang. Sang kekasih sakit, pasti akan dirawat dengan suka rela.

Namun sayang—ketika hendak menekan tombol '_send_', aku salah kirim. Lebih tepatnya sampai tiga kali aku salah memasukan nomor perima. Dan sialnya, begitu aku ingin mengirim pesan yang ke empat—aku malah kehabisan tenaga dan langsung tertidur begitu saja.

Pupus sudah pikiran ku akan dirawat mesra oleh-**nya**.

* * *

**.**

**Demam**

**Rate : T**

**Pair: Nozaki x Mikoshiba**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC, dan Typo**

**Disclaimer: Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun adalah milik Izumi Tsubaki**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

* * *

Seperti yang kuduga, mereka bertiga—Sakura, Wakamatsu, dan Hori-_senpai_—datang ke rumahku di waktu yang bersamaan—sambil memegang botol tinta di tangan. Mereka terlihat khawatir saat melihat keadaanku, dan semakin khawatir ketika aku memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan menyelesaikan komikku. Aku bukan ceroboh, hanya saja _deadline_ besok, dan aku belum memberikan efek _screen tone_ pada setiap lembarnya.

Mereka tampak bersikeras menyuruhku kembali tidur, dan menawarkan diri untuk mengerjakan bagian tersebut. Aku awalnya merasa ragu, namun daripada tidak dikerjakan sama sekali—aku pun mempercayakan pekerjaan itu pada mereka. sebenrnya aku berniat untuk mengistirahatkan kepalaku sejenak, tetapi suara gaduh dari luar membuatku kembali terjaga. Sepertinya mereka agak kesulitan, terbukti Hori-_senpai_ kembali memasuki kamar dan menanyaiku beberapa hal yang berhubungan dengan efek yang harus diberikan. Aku ingin sekali bangun dan membantu mereka, tetapi kepalaku tidak dapat diajak bekerja sama—berat sekali rasanya.

Ah—tanpa sadar aku melamun, berharap **'dia'** ada disini bersamaku. Aku pun kembali mencoba mengirimi-**nya** pesan. Perlahan aku mengambil _handphone_ milikku, mencoba mengetik beberapa kata dan mengirimkan pesan itu padanya. Semoga dia cepat sampai, aku ingin merasakan tangan lembut-**nya** menyentuh keningku—aku juga ingin sekali tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan-**nya**—pasti tidurku akan semakin nyenyak.

"Aku tidak sab—"

Ukh—Kenapa ini?

Tiba-tiba mataku berat, sepetinya obat yang ku minum sudah mulai bekerja. Padahal aku masih ingin menunggunya...

"Cepatlah datang Mikoshiba—"

Sial—Aku tertidur.

.

.

Rasanya begitu hangat dan lembut, entah mengapa aku mengenal sensasi ini—seperti tangan milik-**nya**, nyaman sekali. Sepertinya aku sedang bermimpi, sungguh mimpi yang indah.

"Syukurlah demamnya sudah mulai turun."

Eh?

Kenapa Suara-**nya** begitu dekat? Terdengar seperti berada tepat di sebelahku. Karena penasaran aku pun membuka mataku perlahan—dan mendapati Mikoshiba tengah menatapku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Maaf membangunkanmu."

Aku membalas senyumannya—rupanya ini bukanlah mimpi. Dengan perlahan ku sentuh tangannya yang masih betah berada di dahiku. Mikoshiba diam saja, dia tidak protes sedikit pun.

"Yang lain mana?"

"Baru saja pulang. Kau mau makan? Aku akan menghangatkan bubur yang tadi dibuat sakura."

Aku menggeleng—aku tidak begitu lapar, makan bisa menunggu. Melihat reaksiku, Mikoshiba tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan kemudian berdiri—membetulkan selimutku yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Mikoshiba terlihat sedang mem-_pout_ kan bibirnya, sepertinya sebal karena aku tidak mau makan. Aku terkekeh pelan—wajahnya terlihat semakin manis saja.

"Aku mau memanaskan bubur dulu."

Mikoshiba berbalik namun aku menghentikannya—tanganku lebih dulu menarik bajunya sebelum ia sempat melangkah pergi. Awalnya Mikoshiba tampak ingn memarahiku, tetapi begitu kukatakan hal itu—wajahnya merona. Mikoshiba perlahan kembali mendudukan diri di sisi kasur, lalu mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. Rasanya begitu nyaman, aku kembali mengantuk—sepertinya aku akan tertidur lagi.

Ah—

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya sakit bukanlah hal yang buruk. Walaupun telat menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, setidaknya aku bisa mendapatkan perawatan langsung dari kekasihku—rasanya begitu menyenangkan.

.

"_**Jangan pergi Mikoshiba. Temani aku disini..."**_

* * *

**TAMAT **

* * *

Yei~ selesai~

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca cerita ini dan maaf kalau hasilnya mengecewakan serta ceritanya terlalu pendek *bows* Maaf juga karena Nozakinya OOC *bow*

Akhir kata, Rashapurwa undur diri dulu ' ')/


End file.
